deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bass Buffdragon
Bass Buffdragon is the ally of the Lonley Dragons who battled against the Grakons of the Order of the Black Dragon. This mighty Dragonute warrior is the Hero of Mount Basso who defeated the Gromeks and the Dark Dragonutes while others called him the Big Brass Dragon who defeated 1000 Dracorcs. Origin Bass Buffdragon is the warrior of the Dragonute mountain tribe who has been trained for years at the mountainside. He trained to became stronger and powerful like any of his fellow tribesmen which he has been proved as the worthy one after he defeat his strongest opponent. Then, after four weeks later, Bass joined the battle against the Dark Dragonute tribe that they've threatening his tribe for too long so he fought the Dark Dragonutes, helping his fellow tribal warriors to victory and defeated the king of Dark Dragonutes single-handedly, ending the war for good. Six months later, his tribe was under threat by the evil forces of the Grakons who have invaded land after land until they've reached to Mount Basso. Then he captured thought to be one of them until he recognized the Mark of the Dragonsnake as he shown to their king, making him and his band of freedom fighters become allies. Bass helped his new allies to push the Grakons out of their mountain home and liberated the land for a tyrannical overlord, Overlord Gromark. After the war on the Grakons, Mount Basso and other mountains and lands are freed at last and peace has been restored. With his new allies began their adventure, Bass started his own adventure at the mountainsides. Personality Bass Buffdragon is a humble, brave, strong, and heroic character with a sense of humor with a heart of gold. He don't care for the gold but what he really care is for deeds for the greater good such as helping his fellow tribal warriors and allies on the battlefield and fighting his foes who would hurt the innocents. Bass' people was viewed as the Hero of Mount Basso since he defeated the Greedy Dragon of Mount Dracoal while others called him the Big Brass Dragon since he defeated 1000 Dracorcs at the Dragonutes' mountain fortress. Powers and Abilities Bass Buffdragon is a fighter/warrior class using less weapons and more using his hand-to-hand combat with his incredible physical strength. He's been trained and trained well, beating and lifting many rocks to boosting up his muscles. His fighting style is Ancient Greek wrestling. But he's also carrying his big broadsword, the Fire Dragonute Sword of Basso, forged with iron and copper and the unbreakable Adamantium. With his Aura, he gained more strength and defense for temporally time as well beating his enemies in one blow while against the bigger enemies it delivers him to bring the double damage on them. Inspirations * He is very resemblance to Dragonute appeared in the iSO game, Montowers. Galleries Bass Buffdragon.png Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons